Hare Sanosuke
Hare Sanosuke is one of the main characters of Shinsengumi Mew Mews. She's the ancestor of Harada Sanosuke, the Captain of the Tenth Unit of the Shinsengumi. She infused with the D.N.A of the Aurochs. Backstory Born the ancestor of Harada Sanosuke, the Captain of the Tenth Unit of the Shinsengumi. She has always loved to look up to her ancestors and family members who came before her, so whenever she learned new things about them she became excited. Once she found out her ancestor was a famous police office of the past she began to greatly enjoy reading about him and looking up to his ideals and wanted to become a police officer like how he was when she got older. Personality Hare is a sweet and gentle young girl. She loves to play Truth or Dare with her friends. Hare loves to bake sweet treats for her friends and family. Has a knack for story telling, as she loves to hear different and new stories each and every time. Abilities Weapons Hare owns one sword named "Kofuzumi Okitomo" which were owned by her ancestor, Harada Sanosuke. Hare is careful with it and never uses it for fighting as she only uses it when needed. Mew Mew As Mew Jupiter, her weapon is Jupiter Thunderbolt. * Her weapon is based on Jupiter/Zeus's Thunderbolt Weapon. * Her attack is Ribbon Jupiter Thunder! Other Information * Race: Human * Unit: Captain of the Tenth Unit * Swords: Kofuzumi Okitomo * Ancestor: Harada Sanosuke Captain of the Tenth Unit * status: Alive * Occupation: Junior High Student, Shinsengumi Mew Mew * Abilities: Sky and Storm Abilities Development Her birthday is on the same day that her ancestor; Harada Sanosuke died on. Etymology Hare: Means Sunny in Japanese. Jupiter: Jupiter (a.k.a. Jove; Greek Zeus) was the King of the Gods, the ruler of Olympus and the patron of the Roman state. Harada Sanosuke: Harada Sanosuke was a Japanese warrior who lived in the late Edo period. He was the 10th unit captain of the Shinsengumi, and died during the Boshin War. Harada was born to a family of chūgen, or low-ranking quasi-samurai, who served the retainers of the Iyo-Matsuyama Domain. He trained in the spear technique of the Hōzōin-ryū style, and usually used that weapon in battle instead of a sword. During his time in Matsuyama, he was once ridiculed by a Matsuyama retainer as being a peon who was unfamiliar with how to properly commit seppuku. Harada, wishing to prove the man wrong, immediately drew his sword and attempted to commit seppuku; however, the wound was shallow, and he survived. Harada later boasted of his scar to his fellow Shinsengumi men, and the incident of his near-disembowelment is said to be the origin of the family crest he chose, which depicted a horizontal line within a circle. Later leaving the Matsuyama domain's service, he went to Edo, and trained at Kondō Isami's Shieikan dōjō. Trivia * The Aurochs is an extinct species of large wild cattle that inhabited Europe, Asia, and North Africa. It is the ancestor of domestic cattle and the European bison, crossbred with Steppe bison. The species survived in Europe until the last recorded aurochs died in the Jaktorów Forest, Poland, in 1627. * She shares the same Japanese voice actress as Futaba Sakura from Person 5 the Animation. * Her English voice actress is the same as Mavis from Fairy Tail. Gallery Mew Jupiter.png|Mew Jupiter Hare Sanosuke -School-.png|Hare Sanosuke Uniform Hare Sanosuke.png|Hare Sanosuke Café Uniform Aurochs.jpg|Aurochs Jupiter.jpg|Jupiter Category:Princess Mew Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Brown Mews Category:White Mews Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Shinsengumi Mew Mews Category:Mews with Extinct Animal Genes Category:Mews with Bovine Genes Category:Mews who are ancestors of the famous Shinsengumi Members Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Heroes Category:Shinsengumi Mew Mews Characters Category:Members of Shinsengumi Mew Mews